You Were Right
by JMProductions
Summary: Alone that is what I fear the most. 3 words I must say to you all before it's too late. Reply to "Hate Is A Strong Word" and to my own fic "Enough Is Enough"  That I deleted.


Alone.

That is word that I fear the most.

Alone.

It scared me to death, because you have no one.

Alone.

And now that's what I am: Alone.

I was warned by you guys. All of you- Yuugi, Atem, Rebecca, Malik, Amelda, and Ryou. Warned how **she **was going to do EXACTLY this.

And I didn't listen.

**She**left me, and now I have nothing. No friends whatsoever.

I can't beg for forgiveness, because I won't receive it. Not even as a Christmas present. But, honestly, I KNOW I don't deserve it. I can't believe the stuff I said on my last letter. I am guilty of everything that I did. I am so sorry.

You warned me that this was going to happen, and I didn't listen. You told me **she** was going to throw me under the bus, and leave me with no one.

Well, Yuugi, you were correct with the whole story. It was perfectly written, now that I look at what **she** truly is like.

But do you want to know what makes me sadden the most? **She** created a new identity, and** she's **sucking up to Malik and Ryou. But here's the worst part: They're buying into it. They are falling into completely.

But when I try to talk to her, things get terrible. And she says she doesn't want to do anything with me. Do you know how that feels? When you try to defend your-so-called "friend", and they leave you for nothing? It hurts.

Now I need to say these things to few people.

Rebecca, you have every right to mad at me. I didn't know you at all, and I used that for my granted. I made you, some you are not. You are: brave, courageous, and funny. Not: bitchy, mean, or cruel, like I was told you were. I apologize to you.

Yami, I don't even know why I said those things. I guess I was so desperate to have ONE friend, that I would do anything to help her and like me more. I was selfish, and I apologize for saying those things to you.

Yuugi, the only truth I said in those few sentences was that we didn't get off to a good start. But, that is no excuse for my behavior whatsoever. However, I do thank you for trying to be civil about this whole thing. Thank you for not ignoring me. For my actions, I apologize.

Malik, can you say 'what-the-hell-was-I-thinking'. I totally understand that you are angry at me. I offended you and your partner. I should have never done that. That was a terrible choice on my part. I have no excuses, because there aren't any. I do not want to play the "blame game" or anything in that nature. I am so sorry Malik for everything.

Ryou, you were one of the people who actually understood everything. I had no right to hurt you with my words. It was one hundred percent wrong of me. Remember when we had that dance party? How much it made us laugh? You had your big sombrero, and I was making a fool of myself. Well, here I am again making a big fool of myself. Telling you I am sorry. That's why I deleted and got rid of that last letter. I know this won't change the way you think of me, but I am sorry and I do apologize.

Finally! We get to the one that means so much to me!

Amelda, you WERE AND ARE THE ONE WHO WARNED ME ABOUT THIS! And what the hell do I do? I ignore it. I wanted a friend so bad, I ignored the fact that I had you as my friend. Someone who can't compare her awesomeness. I have never laughed so hard when I'm with you. Now, it's hard to even smile. It hurts when I see a person named your name. It takes so much out of me NOT to cry. I just pray that you see through **her** lies, and don't get hurt. Because, honestly, I care about you too much.

I never thought I, Bakura Ryo, was going to say these words. Never, but I have to. I have to say them or else it will hurt. 3 tiny words.

You Were Right.

And I was wrong.

* * *

The names are once again people portraying these characters. I am Bakura Ryo while another person is Ryou Bakura. It's a long story...

**She is referred to Anzu. If you go check out the story "Hate Is a Strong Word", that is the Anzu I am talking about. It's the same person.**


End file.
